Take Her To The Moon For Me Inside Out
by Fandom Cultures
Summary: He gave his life so that his best friend could live hers. It is only appropriate that she paid him back unknowingly. Credit to AngGrc for the photo
1. Prologue

Bing Bong and Joy struggle to get the rocket to go up. They sing as loud as possible. However, they fall down again into the pit of forgotten memories. Bing Bing looks at his disappearing hand. He walks over to Joy.

"Come on Joy, one more time. I have a good feeling about this one."

Joy and Bing Bong get on the rocket and ride towards the ramp. However, Bing Bong jumps off the rocket. Joy manages to get the rocket out of the pit. She shouts in happiness and calls out Bing Bing's name. However, she doesn't get an answer. She looks down into the pit and sees Bing Bong cheering and dancing.

"Go! Go save Riley!"

A look of sadness appears on Joy's face.

"Take her to the moon for me. Okay?" Bing Bong says as he slowly disappears into oblivion.

"I'll try Bing Bong," Joy says.


	2. Chapter 1

**5 months later**

"There must be a way to bring him back," Joy says.

"Joy, if what you said happened then I am afraid there is no way to reverse this," Sadness says.

"What if we get Riley to remember him? What if we-?"

Sadness puts her hand on Joy's shoulder.

"I miss him too but he would want us to let go of him and keep making Riley happy."

"I made him a promise and I want him to be there to see it."

The other emotions, Fear, Anger, and Disgust watch Joy and Sadness talk to each other.

"Do you think we should find out what they're talking about?" Fear asks.

"I feel like it would be best if we just let them talk to each other," Anger says.

"But what would Bing Bong want?" Joy asks.

Sadness pauses and looks down.

"He would want to be here," Sadness says.

"So what do you say?" Joy asks holding out her hand.

Sadness shakes her hand.

"Alright. Just one question: How are we going to bring him back?" Sadness asks

"We are going to try to get Riley to remember him," Joy says

"But all of the drawings she made of Bing Bong are thrown away remember?" Sadness asks.

"Don't worry about that. I have an idea. I will draw a picture of Bing Bong and try to implant it into Riley's memory."


	3. Chapter 2

Joy runs towards a part of the headquarters and grabs a pencil and paper. She starts to draw.

"What are you trying to draw?" Disgust asks.

"A picture of Bing Bong," Joy replies.

"I have seen better drawings from a 4-year old. Let me draw the picture," Disgust says

Joy hands her the paper and pencil.

"Be my guest."

Disgust sits down and starts to draw.

"Are you almost done?" Joy asks.

"Don't rush me! You want this to look good or not?"

"Sorry."

After a couple of minutes Disgust stands up.

"Here this is the best I could do," Disgust says handing Joy the drawing.

"Wow that looks perfect!" Joy says in astonishment.

"Of course it is! I drew it!" Disgust throwing her green hair back.

"Well here goes nothing," Joy says.

Joy takes the drawing to the memory core. She puts the drawing into the memory projector.

"Let's hope this works," Joy says.

The drawing is displayed into the projector.

Outside of the head, Riley is eating lunch when she starts to remember something.

"It's working! It's working!" Joy says.

Suddenly Riley shrugs her shoulders.

"Oh well it's probably nothing."

The projected image of Bing Bong disintegrates.

A look of shock appears on Joy's face.

"No! What happened?! It should have worked!"

"I think I know what the problem is Joy," Sadness says.

Joy looks over to Sadness.

"She is moving on from Bing Bong."

"No! That can't be! Riley needs Bing Bong! She needs her childhood!"

"Come on Joy! Let's be real!" Anger says.

Sadness, Disgust, and Fear walk away. Joy just stands at the controls. She looks toward the projector. She hangs her head unsure of what to do.


	4. Chapter 3

When all of the emotions go to sleep, Joy has a dream. She finds herself in a black empty space.

"Where am I?" Joy asks feeling scared and confused.

"Someone help me!" She cries out.

Suddenly a pink light starts to appear in the distance. Joy starts walking towards the light. As she gets closer and closer, she starts to make out the shape. The figure turns around. When the figure sees Joy it smiles.

"Who's your friend who likes to play?"

"BING BONG!" Joy cries out.

She runs towards Bing Bong and embraces him in her arms.

"I missed you so much! I am so sorry Bing Bong! I wish I could have saved you!" Joy says sobbing.

Bing Bong wraps his arms around Joy and smiles.

"You don't need to be sorry. Riley is more important than me."

Joy looks up toward Bing Bong's face. She starts to jump and dance around in excitement.

"I want to bring you back to see Joy grow up."

"Joy."

"It will be so wonderful. You two can still have fun together."

"Joy."

It will be just like old times."

"Joy!"

Joy stops dancing and looks at Bing Bong. A sad expression covers his face.

"What?"

"Riley is done with me. I don't need to be part of her life anymore."

"Don't say that! You still are important to her!"

"Then why does she not remember me?"

"Well I-um", Joy says.

"I love Riley more than anything. Even my rocket. However I let myself be forgotten so that she could grow up. I loved the times that we spent together but if I keep trying to hold onto her that would be selfish."

"But I-"

"I will always be with you Joy. Keep Riley happy for me."

Joy starts to cry again. Bing Bing hugs her again. Suddenly she wakes up.

"I heard you talking in your sleep," Sadness says.

"I saw him Sadness."

"Bing Bong?"

"Yes. He told me to let him go and keep Riley happy."


	5. Chapter 4

When all of the emotions go to sleep, Joy has a dream. She finds herself in a black empty space.

"Where am I?" Joy asks feeling scared and confused.

"Someone help me!" She cries out.

Suddenly a pink light starts to appear in the distance. Joy starts walking towards the light. As she gets closer and closer, she starts to make out the shape. The figure turns around. When the figure sees Joy it smiles.

"Who's your friend who likes to play?"

"BING BONG!" Joy cries out.

She runs towards Bing Bong and embraces him in her arms.

"I missed you so much! I am so sorry Bing Bong! I wish I could have saved you!" Joy says sobbing.

Bing Bong wraps his arms around Joy and smiles.

"You don't need to be sorry. Riley is more important than me."

Joy looks up toward Bing Bong's face. She starts to jump and dance around in excitement.

"I want to bring you back to see Joy grow up."

"Joy."

"It will be so wonderful. You two can still have fun together."

"Joy."

It will be just like old times."

"Joy!"

Joy stops dancing and looks at Bing Bong. A sad expression covers his face.

"What?"

"Riley is done with me. I don't need to be part of her life anymore."

"Don't say that! You still are important to her!"

"Then why does she not remember me?"

"Well I-um", Joy says.

"I love Riley more than anything. Even my rocket. However I let myself be forgotten so that she could grow up. I loved the times that we spent together but if I keep trying to hold onto her that would be selfish."

"But I-"

"I will always be with you Joy. Keep Riley happy for me."

Joy starts to cry again. Bing Bing hugs her again. Suddenly she wakes up.

"I heard you talking in your sleep," Sadness says.

"I saw him Sadness."

"Bing Bong?"

"Yes. He told me to let him go and keep Riley happy."


	6. Epilogue

**18 Years Later**

A woman walks into the a Space Center. She reaches a desk.

"Hello I am here for my interview."

"Take a seat. He will be out in a minute."

After a couple of minutes a man in a suit walk out.

"So it says on your resume that you use to play hockey. Why become an astronaut?"

"It's always been my dream to go to the Moon. I got the idea from a friend."


End file.
